Prayer's Wind
by ImaginationIsPower
Summary: Era is an AI created by SOL Technologies to be LINK VRAINS' idol, but unknown to them, their game's idol has actually been helping the AI they've been searching for, the Ignis, stay hidden from both the company and the Knights of Hanoi. After five long years, however, the Ignis is caught and Era is forced to risk letting him fall into the hands of who she believes is Playmaker.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: I have three things to tell you. One, this was purely written for a friend to show them my new OC, but I thought to just publish it here as well just for fun. Two, this most likely won't continue as evidenced in number one. Three, each scene is either during, before, after, etc., a scene in the first three episodes (not sure if I worded it clearly but I hope you know what I mean). Alright, enough three-reasoning, read on Reader-san.

 **Update:** Cut off the third episode's part.

* * *

Episode One

 **My Name is Playmaker**

"Be gone, Cyverse!" Revolver said.

A Cracking Dragon emerged from the lava, circling the tower that was the Cyverse.

A yellow being struggled out of its restrains, saying, "The Knights of Hanoi's attacks have made it to the Cyverse...!"

"But we're unable to fight while we're sealed!" an orange being replied.

A purple being appeared.

"What's that?!"

"Sorry for the wait!" it began. "Your savior is here!"

"Ignis!" a girl said.

It looked behind it to the large magic circle-looking prison.

"Oh my, you sure did a good job getting yourselves trapped. Being hated truly has its uses in times like this, yep! Looks like one else can so... I'll just save all of you! For Era's sake only!"

"Don't let him escape!" Revolver commanded the dragon.

It spiraled for Ignis, who flew up.

"What are you going to do?!" a blue entity questioned.

"Here we go!" Ignis said.

He flew out of the place and began extracting data from the Cyverse.

"What!? He's severing the connection!?" Revolver exclaimed.

"It can't be... he's planning to hide this place from the outside world?!"

"But if he does that, he won't be able to return!"

Era, the girl who was restrained with the other entities, had finished hacking herself out of her restraints.

"Piece of cake!" Ignis arrogantly said.

But as he was distracted, the Cracking Dragon came with open jaws, tearing the entity into tatters when it closed.

"Ignis!" Era gasped, rushing to it.

As she sped by, she caught the last living piece of him, his eye, and made her escape. She could feel something being extracted from her and immediately multitasked in flying away with Ignis in her hand and stopping her memory from being extracted by the Knights of Hanoi, also seeing they were stealing the eye's memory.

"There's only time to save what hasn't been taken of Ignis' memories or myself..." Era said to herself.

In what felt like a long time deciding to her, she decided to save herself, closing the holograph screens when she was done.

"It's best if Ignis doesn't know so that they don't get the information from his speaking. The memories they've stolen are starting to transfer..."

* * *

 _Five years later…_

"Thank you two so much for an amazing duel! Did my singing make the atmosphere all the better?" Era cheerfully questioned.

"It sure did, Era-chan!" a LINK VRAINS player replied with a smile and blush.

"Ahh~, I didn't think I'd ever be at a duel where Era-chan's singing." another player savored the memory.

"It's hard to believe she's an AI when her voice is real and she looks human." an amazed player said.

"I'll be leaving now! See you all again next duel!" she waved before disappearing.

Appearing elsewhere where no players were, the idol of LINK VRAINS sighed in exhaustion. A duel caught her eye in the distance. A player she didn't recognize and a Knight of Hanoi. When it was over and the player and knight were gone, she made her entrance, sitting on the rail by Ignis' eye.

"An interesting duelist..." she trailed off, seeing that the mysterious player had deleted his logs already.

"Right?" Ignis replied.

"You know... I'm surprised they haven't even noticed that a gargoyle's eye isn't identical to the other." Era narrowed her eyes at the fellow AI. "That was risky of you, Ignis. Even greater so because of that Knight of Hanoi."

"Eheheh..." he nervously laughed.

She sighed, bring her hands to the eye, to which he immediately slid onto as though it was a one chance time only.

"Era's hands~... I missed this heavenly care~..." the AI purred.

Era only smiled as looked at the contented eye.

* * *

 _Some time later…_

Era surfed through data out of boredom. Her days when there weren't any juicy duels to provide a morale-boosting song to were majorly filled with just exploring the net. Suddenly getting an alert about the security bots, she closed everything and rushed off.

When she was close to Ignis' position, Era transferred him to in front of her.

"They found you?!" she questioned.

"And the record of five years of being hidden is broken..." Ignis said.

The idol received a message from SOL Technologies.

"They're going to scan the city...?! If that happens, then...!"

"What!? I'll be caught then! What're we going to do, Era!? Those Hanoi guys will be coming after me, too!"

"I'll stall time by hacking into the scanning program, but it'll only be a bit slower."

"I'll find an escape route then!"

Era nodded and he was off while she opened up multiple windows, suddenly looking surprised for she noticed someone was attempting to create an escape route for Ignis.

' _It's not the Knights of Hanoi... their algorithms are different and it isn't SOL Technologies either since they're busy with preparing with scanning. Who's attempting this...?'_

An alert of the scan beginning popped up on her screen and Era focused on slowing the program down while tracing the one who was making the escape route. Soon enough, she saw the program belonging to the Knights of Hanoi as well as their breakthrough in the firewall.

"They're here...!"

Ignoring the footages of players losing their life by their attack as best as she could, she continued to slow the scan program as best as she could. The screen that was tracking the escape route maker showed two males working on it, one of them the boy Ignis had watched one day. The blue escape route that they materialized caught her eye.

' _No hacker would go after Ignis knowing the Knights of Hanoi are after him as well as since no one really knows of Ignis other than them and SOL Technologies. The only one who's working against Hanoi is Playmaker, who's chance of being a hacker is a high percentage since after he logged out, his logs were erased, making him a perfect suspect to be doing this since he's after them. He can't be working for SOL Technologies either since I haven't found anything about a connection between them.'_ she thought to herself. ' _And... even if I slow the scanning down and Ignis looks for an escape route, there won't be any other one than Playmaker's. I'll have to risk it... I hope this hacker is Playmaker and that he doesn't do anything to Ignis or else...'_

Era watched Ignis follow the escape route and disappear beyond the firewall. Her hands rested at last from mad coding.

"Good luck, Ignis." she quietly said, praying her decision didn't lead to anything worser than the two organizations.

The idol turned her attention to protecting and saving players.

* * *

Era took notice of the Knight of Hanoi going after Blue Angel and she rushed to save her. The Cracking Dragon he was riding opened its mouth and fire came out.

"Be gone!" the knight said.

"I won't make it...!" struggled Era.

Thankfully, someone saved the Charisma Duelist. Playmaker.

"Who are you!?" the attacker questioned.

"My name is Playmaker." he introduced himself. "The thing you're looking for is right here!"

He showed his duel disk, an old model, with Ignis inside. It was unexpected to Era.

"Stop your attack on LINK VRAINS! If you don't, then I'll delete this right here and now!"

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Era heard Ignis. "You're holding the savior hostage!?"

' _W-Well, I guess it's better than Ignis falling into the Knights of Hanoi or SOL Technology's hands...'_ Era thought of the result of her decision, smiling anxiously.

"This program has been changed into a duel program!" Playmaker said. "If you want to get your hands on it, you'll have to beat me in a duel!"

"As you wish!" the Knight of Hanoi responded. "I'll have you learn what it means to make yourself an enemy to the Knights of Hanoi!"

"Bring it on!" followed the former.

* * *

Episode Two

 **Grab the Wind! Storm Access**

Era had been watching the duel between the Knight of Hanoi and Playmaker. Only when he was led to the Data Storm twister, she made her entrance as the latter struggled with his Storm Access skill.

"You need a trump card to win against that knight, don't you?" she asked, appearing before the duelist. "But, for it to lend you its power, what are your reasons in needing its aid?"

"I have three reasons as to why I must win this duel!" Playmaker continued to struggle. "First: in order to take back my time that was stolen from me!

"Second: in order to save Kusanagi-san's brother from darkness!

"Third: in order to meet the one who gave me courage!"

The humanoid AI smiled.

"Accepted."

The card formed.

"Now!" Ignis commanded.

"Storm Access!" he shouted.

The card emitted a bright light.

' _This person... Do we already know each other?'_

The same though crossed their minds before the light blinded them both.

A sword-wielding figure split the tornado, opening a path for Playmaker. Era had already disappeared while the light blinded them.

* * *

N/A: Some of you are probably going, "An AI idol? That sounds very familiar..." aren't you? I promise you Era's not a rip-off of who I believe is the latest anime AI idol character, despite both being the idol of their respective game. How did Era see Yuusaku, you ask? Well, it's like how Yuusaku saw her and Revolver, reversed. You might now be thinking that she's most likely more than an AI with that answer, aren't you? Who knows~? Well, thanks for reading.


	2. Continuation Announcement

Okay, so... I've decided to continue this story.

BUT! I will wait until the anime is complete, so that means it will be a considerable amount of time until Chapter Two is out because Era's insertion has chances of being inconsistent if I were to not do it that way.

Chances are, however, is that I may perhaps abandon this story at some chapter because I tend to lose my motivation to continue writing for my non-one-shot stories due to either because I lose interest or because of the lack of reviews that fuel my motivation to continue writing.

So, structure will be the same as how I wrote the first chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like that structuring, but I personally feel it's more of a breather for me if I do it like that. I will also not be writing the duels that happen between Era and characters because I'm no duelist and I only have a perhaps-normal amount of understanding of the card game, lol.

Alright, now I shall depart and see you many months later! But not before leaving an extended summary:

 _Era is an AI created by SOL Technologies to be Link VRAINS' idol, but unknown to them, their game's idol has actually been helping the AI they've been searching for, Ignis, stay hidden from both the company and the Knights of Hanoi. After five long years, however, Ignis is caught and Era is forced to risk letting him fall into the hands of who she believes is Playmaker._

 _Forced to work with Playmaker as she offered her assistance to him in exchange for Ignis to not be deleted, Era shares Playmaker's goal of eradicating the Knights of Hanoi but also has two more goals of her own, one that she also shares with him. Just who is Playmaker to her? Why do they both feel as though they should know one another?_

P.S. Era's "face-claim" would be Stardust of Vocaloid but with a different hairstyle, but I'm thinking maybe it should instead be Ruri's, from Arc-V (Please don't kill me, I just think Ruri's the most gorgeous female Yu-Gi-Oh character who didn't get enough screen-time). Oh, and... Era _will_ become romantically involved with Yuusaku. I don't really see me saying that as a spoiler, but as a warning to people who dislike OC-insert x MC.


End file.
